


Fallen

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [62]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Minor peril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo was hoping for a nice welcome home.





	

“Looks like we’ll be trapped here for a while…”

Kylo resists the urge to say anything rude, mostly because his side hurts and he’s not sure he can speak yet. He can’t see anything, and the masonry dust settles on his face, making his tongue dry and horrid.

“Babe… I know you can’t move it, but can you do anything else?”

A cough, and he tries to reach out past the pain. It’s supposed to sharpen his focus, but this is slightly too much pain to think beyond. “Trying.”

The collapsed building is one of many. This whole area sings with TIE screams, and people above ground likely have enough of a job fighting the attack to save those trapped. Kylo tries to reach a familiar mind, but he’s lost in the swim of moods, fears, hurts. He can’t make himself heard, and he hisses back into his own head.

“Ky…”

“Think… wait until it’s… quiet.”

“Ky. Stay with me. Are you hurt?”

He’d said no before, but it’s getting difficult to hide in his voice.

“A little.”

“I can’t reach you… can you look at what’s hurting? Do you need to stop bleeding?”

It doesn’t look like bleeding is his real complaint. The foot crushed beyond his line of sight is possibly still attached? He’ll find out if they escape.

“It’s nothing we can fix,” he says, honestly. “But it won’t kill me.”

“Shock might,” Poe snips. Then, “…sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

More screams of ion and blaster.

“Hey. Okay. Stay with me. I got a story to tell you.”

“You sure I haven’t heard it?”

“Doesn’t matter, not how I tell them.”

“Go on.”

“Okay. So. This is when I was leaning to fly for the Republic. Okay. You know I can fly anything?”

“Yes.”

“From then. People didn’t believe me. Used to give me anything weird, trying me out. Put me in a backwards ship, once.”

“Backwards?”

“Pilot rigged in reverse. Don’t know if they were left handed, or if they wanted no one to steal it. Was a weird experience.”

“Didn’t… crash it a little?”

“Crash? Me?”

Kylo waits.

“I scraped the nose, that’s all. And a bit of the undercarriage. Brought her down okay.”

“You always do.”

“Best was this Sullustan didn’t believe me. One day I go out and he’s stuck wings and an engine on a trashcan. You know, the big ones? Bigger than an A-Wing?”

“You’re lying.”

“I am so not! I flew a trashcan, Kylo. A trashcan.”

“Must have got you ready for the Resistance.”

The laugh is genuine, and Kylo takes another, slower breath.

“I missed you, you know.”

Kylo knows. “I’m back, now.”

“Can’t say we didn’t roll out the red carpet for you.”

“Yeah. You… Did that.” He’d have settled on a calmer welcome.

“Think you can make the hole between us bigger? If we can’t get out…”

He nods. Deep breath. “Okay. On three. One… Two…”

On three, Poe rushes through to grab hold of him. They might be here a while, but it’s better with Poe here.


End file.
